


Our Little Secret

by westsidelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westsidelou/pseuds/westsidelou
Summary: Louis and Harry are a gay couple that live in New York in the late 1960's. They have to keep their relationship a secret because being together is illegal and could cost them their freedom. But then during 1969, the Stonewall Riots occur and tensions rise. Will Louis and Harry be able to fight for their freedom and still stay together, or will the toll of the endless fight have an impact on their relationship?
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Everything Is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Larry fic. I wanted to do something different to all the goodie Louis hates badboy Harry but they eventually fall in love. Don't get me wrong, there are some good fics like that out there but I was kind of tired of the whole concept. I don't know how this is going to play out and if I can keep up with it, but I hope I can finish it. So I hope you enjoy and I'm always open to suggestions to make it better or make it more interesting. So feel free to give me feedback. 
> 
> Love you all x

Harry sits on the ledge of his window looking out on New York. In his hand he has a cup of tea, filled to the brim. The brisk winter wind makes its way into the apartment. Harry shivers but remains put. 

"Come inside before you catch a cold, love" Louis calls from the kitchen.  
"I'm fine out here, thank you. Just need a bit of fresh air."

Louis is in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them. While Louis is busy, he looks on over to Harry and admires the man he gets to call his boyfriend. Too bad he can't call him that out loud. Being a gay man in the 1960's is a tough time. People think Louis and Harry are roommates when in fact they actually aren't. Obviously. 

Louis' parents have been supportive throughout all this but it's still hard not being able to admit that he found the love of his life. Louis met Harry while he was out to various bars in New York City. As soon as he saw Harry, he knew he was going to be the man he spends the rest of his life with. They have been together for about 3 years now and decided to get their own apartment about a year ago now. Honestly the best decision they have ever made. He gets to wake up next to the man he adores, and he gets to fall asleep in the arms of the man he feels the safest with. 

"Breakfast is ready, love." Harry finally gets off the window ledge and makes his way on over to the kitchen. He puts of cup of tea on the dining table and grabs his plate from the counter in the kitchen. He sits down opposite Louis, smiling at Louis. Harry is met with a warm smile and it makes him feel giddy. Louis still has the same effect on him since the day he first saw him in that one bar. Who would've thought he would've met this amazing man while out with some friends. Things like this only happen in books. 

Harry takes a bite of eggs and grimaces. Too much salt. But he quickly hides the grimace because he knows Louis tried his best. 

"How is it?" Louis asks, looking hopefully at Harry. 

Harry nods, "it's good!"

Louis squints his eyes at Harry. "You're lying."

Harry tries to come up with an excuse but fails. He eventually laughs. 

"Okay, what's wrong with them?" Louis cups his chin in his hand and rests his elbow on the table, questioning look in his eyes. Louis just wants to know what he has to do in the future to make sure that Harry actually eats the food he cooks. 

"The eggs are salty, like a lot."

Louis sighs and rests his head in his hands. "Why can't I cook?" comes a muffled voice from Louis. 

“Hey, they’re not that bad. They’re still edible. See.” Harry takes a bite of the eggs but has to take sip of his tea because he coughs.

“They can’t be very edible if you have to cough when you take a bite, love.”

“Yeah, the salt kind of takes a swing at your throat.” Harry still smiles his big goofy grin at Louis, knowing that will cheer Louis up. Louis laughs and grabs the plates from the table and walks on over to the kitchen. Harry stands up and walks after him into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, cuddling him from behind. He feels Louis relax into him, it’s honestly one of the best feelings in the world. 

Louis wraps his hands around Harry’s and they just stand there for a moment. Harry finally breaks the silence with a question. “So no eggs for breakfast then?” Louis chuckles and shoves Harry away. 

“There’s bread so you can have toast, you wanker.” 

Harry grabs the bread and pops two slices in the toaster. He opens the fridge and grabs the butter and jam. “So, what do we feel like doing today?”

“We said we would meet up with Zayn, Niall and Liam in the park. Liam is bringing Bear, he wanted Bear to have a day with his uncles.”

Harry nods. “Sounds like a plan.” He looks at the clock on the wall, it reads 10:30 am. “What time did we say we would meet them?”

Louis furrows his brow, thinking. “I think we said around 1 pm.”

The toaster pops the toast out. Harry grabs the slices and spreads butter and jam on them. He hands the plate over to Louis. “Eat something.” He grabs two more slices and puts them in the toaster. He turns around, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded across his chest. 

“So we should be getting ready soon.” Louis nods, taking a bite out of his toast. He has a bit of jam on his cheek and Harry chuckles. “You got a little something on your cheek, darling.” Louis wipes at his cheek and successfully wipes away the jam. He wipes his hand on his sweatpants he’s wearing, they need to be washed anyways. 

The toaster pops the toast out once again and Harry turns around to grab the toast. He spreads butter and jam once again and then finally takes a bite out of his food. He was getting pretty hungry and he needed to get the taste of salty eggs out of his mouth. 

Louis finishes his toast and puts his plate on the counter. He’ll do the dishes later. He turns to Harry and watches him eat. Harry has a few tattoos, most of them hidden. He can see on of the tattoos peak from under Harry’s white shirt. He admires it. Louis was never a fan of tattoos but something about the way they look on Harry, he was suddenly a fan of them. But Harry has to get them in places where people aren’t able to see them easily. Got to love his job as a banker. 

Harry turns to Louis, catching Louis staring at him. He always gets a bit self-conscious when he finds out Louis has been staring at him. He always has this fear that Louis will look at Harry one day and see all the things Harry hates about himself and that will make Louis stop loving him. But Louis always reassures him that something like that would never happen. 

Harry turns away again and puts his plate on top of the one Louis just put on the counter. He feels Louis snake his arms around Harry’s waist and Harry manages to turn around. Harry is taller than Louis so Harry has to look down at Louis. Harry smiles at Louis and he sees Louis soften. Harry doesn’t know what he would do without Louis. 

Harry lowers his head in an attempt to kiss Louis. Louis cranes his neck so Harry has access to his lips. The kiss is soft and tastes sweet, like jam. Louis is filled with a warmth only Harry can provide. 

Harry pulls away and looks at Louis with hooded eyes. “I love you so much, don’t ever forget that, okay?”

Louis kisses him once again. The overwhelming feeling of love taking over. Louis could sometimes cry from the overwhelming feeling. He had been in relationships before but this time around, it feels so different. It feels like a love that is unreal, a love that is only experienced once in your lifetime. Some people like to call that true love. 

Louis pulls away, and smiles. “I love you too, you giant.”

Harry chuckles and untangles himself from Louis. He grabs his hand. “So are we going to take a shower or what?”

Louis blushes. “Now Mr. Styles, what is this? You know showering together doesn’t always end well. It takes a lot longer that it should.”

“We still have two and half hours before we have to meet the others. Plenty of time.”

Louis allows himself to be dragged over the bathroom, articles of various clothing falling to the floor. He can’t believe this is his boyfriend. 

They make their way into the bathroom and leave the door open. It’s not like anybody is going to come into their apartment anyway. Harry reaches to turn the shower on and turns back to Louis once he has. He has Louis’ cheeks cupped in his hands and he leans down to kiss him. Louis sighs into the kiss and relaxes. They kiss each other passionately, holding on for their dear life. They eventually pull away, the bathroom foggy. 

Harry chuckles. “Maybe we should get in the shower, this is kind of a waste of water otherwise.”

Louis chuckles as well. “Let’s get in then.” He grabs Harrys hand and pulls him into the shower.


	2. For Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet up with the boys in Central Park, but is everything as perfect as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't really know where I'm going with this fic. I'm still trying to find my groove but if you have any suggestions, everything is welcome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Love you all x

Louis and Harry are currently in the supermarket and Louis is slowly walking behind Harry. They’re picking up some supplies before they meet the others in the park.

“Should we buy something for Bear as well?” Harry ponders. 

“I think Liam is bringing stuff for Bear but we could always buy him a little treat. Bear wouldn’t mind.”

Louis grabs a bag of sweets for Bear. He’s secretly grabbing the bag for himself as well. He knows Bear can’t eat the whole bag because he’s not allowed that much sugar, so Louis always knows that he gets the leftovers. 

Louis can feel someone staring at them so he looks around the store to search for the pair of eyes. He eventually meets a pair of eyes that belong to an older lady. She looks fragile, she uses a cane to walk. She looks like any friendly old lady. But nothing about the expression in her eyes says she’s friendly. She looks at the two boys in disgust, like she knows they’re a couple. 

Louis tenses up and Harry can sense that something is wrong. Harry looks at Louis and then follows his gaze to the old lady. The old lady averts her gaze from Louis and stares dead ahead at Harry. Harry is used to the stares by now but Louis still lets it get to him. 

Harry puts on his own expression, but his is an expression of challenge, pushing the old lady to challenge him. Daring her to say something. But she looks away quickly. 

Most people that hate people like Harry and Louis are usually too scared to say something about, too scared to attract the attention. 

Harry quickly squeezes Louis’ hand, assuring him that Harry is there right next to him and assuring him that there is nothing to worry about. 

Louis is always so scared when it comes to people giving them dirty looks. He’s always scared that something bad might happen. It’s always hard to judge the situation, it could always end badly. 

Louis looks at Harry and immediately his worries are washed away. Harry just has that effect on Louis. Harry has the ability to take away all Louis’ worries. It’s a special gift of Harry’s.   
Louis sees the old lady leave the store and immediately he’s a lot calmer. Louis just honestly wants to get the supplies and leave. He urges Harry to hurry up. 

“What’s with the hurry, darling?” 

“I just really want to leave at this point. Have we got everything?”

Harry nods. They walk over to the register to pay and there’s a line so they have to wait a while. They try to pack the groceries up as fast as they can but the cashier is taking ages to scan their items. Louis is getting antsy and Harry can sense the anxiety building up inside of Louis. Harry starts to get annoyed when the cashier has finally rung up the last item. “Your total is $20.65”

Harry hands the cashier $25 and takes the change. “Have a good day.” Harry always makes sure that he’s polite, but sometimes it’s a struggle. 

Louis rushes out of the supermarket and takes a deep breath once he’s outside. He can feel the anxiety start to fade away. He suddenly feels a hand on his arm and it causes a surge of warmth to spread through his body. He instantly relaxes. “You’re fine now.”

Louis smiles as he hears Harry’s voice. Louis honestly would not know what he would do if he hadn’t had Harry. 

“You ready to meet the others?” Louis nods in response. They start walking towards Central Park. It’s busy in New York today. It’s a Saturday and families are out looking for something fun to do. It’s still cold outside but the sun is shining and it provides a little bit of heat. The sounds of cars and people always has a calming effect on Louis. New York is home to him. He wouldn’t want to live anywhere else. 

They enter Central Park and they instantly spot Liam and Bear. 

“Uncle Louis, Uncle Harry!” Bear comes charging towards them and almost knocks them over. Liam catches up to the boys.

“Hey little man! How are you doing?” Harry crouches before Bear, giving him a hug. 

“I’m good, Uncle Harry. I’ve missed you.”  
“We’ve missed you too, kiddo.” 

Bear looks expectantly at Louis. Bear knows that Louis always has a little treat for Bear. Louis chuckles. 

“Don’t I get a hug?” Louis pouts, opening his arms for a hug. Bear giggles and gives him a hug. Louis hands him the bag of sweets that he bought for him. “You’re going to have to share with me, okay?”

“Okay, Uncle Louis.”

Bear turns to Liam and proudly shows him the bag of sweets. “Look what I got from Uncle Louis, Daddy!” 

“You’re a spoiled boy, aren’t you?” Liam grins at Bear, eyes shining with pride. Louis giggles, looking at the absolute joy that fills Bear’s face. 

Liam picks Bear up and the 3 of them walk further into the park in search of Zayn and Niall. They eventually find the two boys and they had already laid out a blanket for everyone to sit on. Niall being the lovely guy that he is, had prepared a picnic basket for the group. He had an assortment of cheeses, meats and drinks for everyone to choose from. He had even bought some apple juice for Bear. 

Bear wiggled his way out of his father’s grasp and started running towards Zayn and Niall. They both lit up when they saw Bear run up towards them. 

“How’s Maya doing, Liam?” Louis asks. 

“Oh, she’s good! She sends her love to everyone!” Liam always gets this smile on his face when he talks about Maya. You can tell he really loves her. Louis wonders if he has the same smile when he talks about Harry. 

The boys all greet each other, giving each other a hug. Harry and Louis were so happy to see them. It had been awhile since they had seen each other, everyone has been so busy with work or their own lives. Zayn and his girlfriend Gigi are also expecting a child so they have been busy getting ready preparing for the arrival of their baby. Liam has been busy with Bear and Maya. Liam and Maya had recently got engaged and Bear is starting kindergarten. 

The afternoon was filled with laughter and joy and it was a great distraction for Louis after what happened in the supermarket. Louis even allowed himself to hold Harry’s hand a few times. But when he saw someone get close enough to see what he was doing, he got scared and pulled his hand back. Louis hated feeling like this, he hated not being able to show the world how much he loves Harry. He hated not being able to hold his boyfriends hand while walking down the street, the same way Zayn could do with Gigi or Liam could do with Maya. It made him angry, that there were people out there that hated people like Louis so much, that they were prepared to take their freedom away for it. And it made Louis want to scream and cry, because why couldn’t he be happy as well? Why couldn’t he live the life he wanted to?

Louis tried not to think too much about it because he didn’t want to ruin his afternoon but the thoughts still found a way to creep into his mind. But Harry was there every single time, it was like he knew when Louis had the Bad Thoughts. And he loved him so much for it. Even with just a simple glance in his direction and the smallest hint of a loving smile and Louis felt so much better. 

The boys were starting to wrap up because it was getting late and Bear needed to get home to his mom. As they walked out of the park, the boys all said their goodbyes to each other and Louis and Harry walked home. 

When they had got home, the first thing Louis did was read the newspaper. There had been more incidents with the LGBT community and the cops. It’s like the whole world hated them. Harry sensed there was something up with Louis and walked up to him. He saw the headline in the newspaper: “Police break up party in bar full of Gays. Will they ever learn?”

“Darling, don’t read that. You know it’s just going to upset you.” Louis puts the newspaper to the side, looking at Harry with teary eyes. Harry wraps his arms around Louis. 

“It’s just so hard to read about how there are people out there that are so disgusted by us. What did we do to deserve this kind of hate?” Harry sighs, stroking Louis’ hair. Harry really wished he had the answer to Louis’ question. He really did. But Harry was still holding out hope that one day, just maybe, people would learn to accept them. 

Harry and Louis were fortunate enough to have parents that accepted them for who they were and still loved them unconditionally, but there are many people out there who weren’t graced with such a privilege. Harry wished he could singlehandedly solve this problem, but he knew it would take time and a lot of patience, but even then, there would still be people who weren’t too keen on them. 

“Love, let me make you a cup of tea, okay?” Louis nodded, Harry wiping his tears away. “The only thing you need to remember right now, is that I love you so much. And that nobody could ever make me stop loving you. They could do all sorts of experiments on me, but in my heart I will always know that you are the only person I need in my life.”

Louis smiled at that, his eyes getting teary again, but this time with happy tears. What did he do to deserve to Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. It was a bit of a struggle to write and I'm still working on improving everything but I really hope you liked it. 
> 
> Love you all x


	3. When Will It End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Niall and Louis are on a night out to a bar in Greenwich Village. The night takes an unexpected turn and Louis just wonders, will it ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update. I'm slowly starting to figure out what I want to do with this story and it's starting to flow a bit more.   
> Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Love you all x

Niall, Louis and Harry are out at a bar in Greenwich Village. Niall loves to come with the boys to the bars because he loves a good night out and Louis and Harry are always glad that he wants to come with them. It feels like an extra layer of protection if anything were to ever happen. 

“So Niall, how’s the girlfriend hunt going?” Harry wiggles his eyebrows at him while Louis laughs. Niall blushes and Louis knows right away that there’s a girl he’s set his eye on. 

“So, what’s her name?” Niall blushes even more and tries to hide it by taking a sip of his beer. 

Niall mutters something under his breath and Harry leans closer to be able to hear him. “I didn’t quite catch that, bud. What did you say?”

Niall raises his voice to just higher than a whisper. “Her name’s Amelia.”

“Amelia. That’s a pretty name. So how did you two meet?”

“She works for a designer shoe brand that we sometimes work with to model their shoes.” Niall is a photographer, and good one at that. He works for a well known company that does photography for different companies, whether it’s a fashion company or even just a company that sells furniture. “She was at the office one day and she immediately caught my eye.” 

Harry and Louis coo at him and that makes Niall blush even more. “So have you asked her out yet?”

Niall shakes his head at that. “I haven’t had the chance to.”

“You mean you’re too scared to.” Louis sends a pointed look in Niall’s way and Niall just rolls his eyes at him. 

“You’ve got to take charge. You’re always too shy to ask out the girls you like and they get away every single time. Then you spend another few weeks sulking around New York and then it starts all over again.” Harry is right about that. Niall has always been too shy to ask girls out and it’s always been pretty hard to see Niall go through everything. He’s a sweet guy and he deserves the best. 

Niall takes another sip of beer and just stares ahead. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments before he sighs. “I know, it’s just hard sometimes.”

“I know how hard it is, it took me forever to ask Mr. Styles over here out. But look at us now.” Louis looks at Harry and takes his hand. This is the only place he’ll ever feel safe enough to hold Harry’s hand or even show any form of affection. This is one of the many gay bars that is situated in Greenwich Village and it’s a lesser known one as well. The cops hardly ever show up here and it’s honestly a blessing. 

Niall looks at the two boys and smiles at them. “And I’m honestly glad you two have met each other. You’re perfect for each other.” This makes both Harry and Louis blush. 

It’s not a busy night at the bar. It never really is but today is a lot more quiet than usual. There’s never loud music playing in this bar and Louis is glad for it. Louis never really liked loud music so this is his favourite bar by far. The other bars that are in Greenwich Village usually are loud and crowded so Louis counts his blessings everyday knowing this bar isn’t like the others. 

Everyone’s heads to turn the front door of the bar that just swung open. Everyone stiffens when they see a cop. He looks around, looking for anyone that he can arrest. Louis averts his gaze, not wanting to attract the cops attention. 

“So,” the cops voice suddenly booms through the silence, “what’s going on here?” Louis’ nerves start to act up and he honestly feels like crying. Harry tries to grab his attention but Louis is just staring at the beer that’s right in front of him. 

“Is anybody going to answer?” 

The bartender speaks up. “People are out having a drink, that’s the only thing that’s going on here. Nothing illegal.” The cop squints his eyes at him. He nods his head and makes a humph-sound. 

Louis keeps taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. From the corner of his eye, he can see the cop turn on his heel and walk back to the door. He turns around again to face everyone and scans the room one more time. He finally leaves the bar and Louis lets out a sigh of relief. He had a few tears build up in his eyes and he finally looks up at Harry and Niall. 

Harry’s face is instantly filled with worry and he stands up to give Louis a hug. He wraps his arms around Louis and Louis rests his face against Harry’s chest. He lets out a few sobs and Harry’s heart breaks. He hates seeing Louis like this and he wish he could take away all his pain. Harry looks at Niall and Niall has a worried look on his face as well. Niall’s look of worry turns into a look or question and Harry knows he’s wanting to know if Louis is fine. Harry nods at him as an answer, letting him know that Louis will be okay. 

Louis eventually pulls away and his eyes are red. “Hey love, everything is going to be okay.”

Louis nods. “I know, but when will things finally start to feel good? When will I finally feel like I’m not a criminal? When will I be able to love the person I want without being a criminal? When will it end?”

Niall looks sympathetic. Harry knows he gets a feeling of guilt because Niall knows he would never be able to feel that kind of fear. Harry tries to not let it get to him but in instances like this, it’s hard to ignore the feeling of hatred. Hating himself, hating the cops, just hating everyone. Harry has the same wishes as Louis but he tries not to show how much it gets to him. He tries to stay strong for Louis. But it’s hard sometimes. 

“Come on, let’s get going.” Harry plants a kiss on Louis’ forehead. Niall gets up and grabs their coats. He gives them their jackets and puts his own jacket on. 

“Do you want to come over to our place, Niall?” Niall thinks about it for a second and then says, “yeah sure, got nothing better to do.”

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles at him. Harry pulls Louis into one last hug before they leave the bar. 

\--

They finally reach Harry’s and Louis’ apartment and by that time, Louis has calmed down and is back to his happy self. They’re all laughing when they enter the apartment. They all shrug off their jackets and hang it by the door. 

“Anyone want something to drink?” Louis is walking over to the kitchen. 

“I’ll have a beer, thanks.” Niall walks over to the couch and plops down. Harry is close to follow him. “I’ll have some tea, love.”

Louis puts on the kettle and grabs a beer from the fridge. He walks over to the couch and hands Niall the beer. 

Niall looks at Louis, a questioning look in his eyes. “You okay now, Lou?” 

Louis nods. “It’s hard sometimes, you know? It’s the fact that you know that Harry and I aren’t accepted as a couple, that we have to live as a secret. People think we’re just roommates because that’s the only way we can even live together. I just hope that everything will change soon because it’s honestly exhausting to live like this. It takes such a toll on me, especially mentally.” Niall nods, knowing that it must be hard for them and he just wishes that things could change.

Harry leans over and takes Louis’ hand is and squeezes his hand. Louis smiles at Harry and he immediately feels calm. Louis honestly doesn’t know how he would survive this if he hadn’t have had Harry. 

The kettle signals that it’s done and Louis starts to get up before Harry stops him. “It’s my tea darling, I can make my own tea.”

Louis sits down again and looks at Harry who makes his way through the kitchen with ease. Louis smiles at Harry and turns back to Niall who was looking at him stare at Harry. Louis blushes and Niall laughs. “I’m just glad you’re happy, kid.” Louis smiles at Niall. 

“Niall, ask Amelia out. She could be the one that got away. You never know, Niall. Take a chance, who knows it could be the best decision of your life.”

Niall smiles at that and nods. “I think I’m going to ask her out. I really like her and I’m hoping it turns into something more.” Louis smiles at that, he really wishes the best for Niall. Niall and him have been friends for years now. When Louis had first seen Harry, Niall was the first one to know anything about it. About Harry. Niall was the one that urged him them to go for it and now it’s Louis’ turn to return the favour. The thing he loved the most about Niall was that when he had first met Harry, Niall made him feel comfortable and acted like he had known him his whole life. Niall is amazing like that. People always like Niall whenever they first meet him, Niall is just a happy go-lucky boy who has the world at his feet.

“Thank you Niall, for coming with us tonight.” 

“It’s no problem, dude. You know I love a good night out and I honestly needed something to do today. I was getting bored out of my mind just sitting at home doing nothing but just work.”  
Louis chuckles. “You want to sleep here tonight? It’s getting pretty late and I don’t want you roaming the streets of New York this late at night.”

“Yeah, let’s have a little sleepover. Just us lads. Keep the night going.”

Harry returns with his tea and Louis fills him on Niall staying the night. He sits down next to Louis and puts his arm around him. “I’ll stay,” Niall starts, “as long as you both don’t get all lovey dovey on me. I will throw up.” They all laugh at that and Harry says, “We’ll try our best.” He winks at Niall and Niall fake gags. 

They spend the night just talking, acting like teenagers that are allowed to stay up past their bedtime. Louis needed this and Harry did as well honestly. He’s glad that Louis has a friend like Niall, Niall is as good as it gets. 

They eventually start to feel tired and Louis gets a blanket and a pillow for Niall who is going to sleep on the couch. Harry and Louis say goodnight to Niall and they make their way into their bedroom. Harry closes the door behind them and Harry turns to Louis. He looks at Louis as he takes off his shirt. Harry loves to admire Louis when he’s not looking. Louis doesn’t always think that highly of himself and sometimes Harry just loves to stare. Stare at the beauty that is Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis turns around and catches Harry’s eye. “Stop looking at me.” Harry blushes and Louis chuckles. 

“Come on, let’s get into bed.” Harry undresses to his boxers and gets into bed next to Louis. Louis is always the little spoon and Harry really isn’t mad about it. He loves to have his arms around Louis and it makes him feel like he’s protecting him. Louis snuggles up to him and Harry has his arms around him. “You know I love you so much, right?” Louis whispers. 

“I love you too, darling.” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. He feels Louis relax in his arms and he knows that Louis is slowly starting to fall asleep. Harry closes his eyes and relaxes, quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write new chapters everyday, and I just hope everyone likes it. Hopefully I'll be back with a new chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Love you all x

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Please feel free to give me any feedback. 
> 
> Love you all x


End file.
